Cuddle Jealousy
by theblindwriter95
Summary: After witnessing Doc cuddle Maya, a hurt Lambie tries to leave but a nightly trip to the toy hospital makes her realize that she is important to Doc no matter what goes on.


Cuddle Jealousy

Summary: After witnessing Doc cuddle Maya, a hurt Lambie tries to leave but a nightly trip to the toy hospital makes her realize that she is important to Doc no matter what goes on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doc Mcstuffins. Set after Hannah the Brave.

As Doc and the toys returned home after helping Hannah after a slow hospital day, a soft cry was heard.

"That sounds like Maya Doc. Oh I hope she's okay," Lambie muttered with a worried look as Doc gave a hug to the normally cuddly lamb.

"I better see what's going on," Doc suggested, having her toys follow behind her. "Maya your big sister's here. Everything's okay."

Maya stopped crying once she heard her sister's voice as her baby toy Lala greeted Doc with a yawn.

"Hi Lala. How long has Maya been crying?" Doc asked with a smile.

"Too long. Lala's ears hurt," Lala complained with a frown as Maya grabbed onto her.

Doc laughed upon seeing the action, helping Lala out of the bars of Maya's crib. "Lala it looks like Maya wants you to cuddle with."

Lala wished that she could blush but instead felt embarrassed. "Oh right."

Maya cooed excitedly before she felt herself starting to wail.

"Oh! It didn't work!" Lambie yelled in distraught as Maya continued to cry.

"I wonder what she wants," Doc muttered, taking her adopted sister out of her crib. "Maya it's okay. Your diaper feels dry so that's good."

"Maybe she wants Baby Cece Doc since that usually and always calms her down," Chilly suggested with a smile

"Great idea Chilly!" Doc shouted before grabbing the baby doll from the shelf and gave it to Maya.

The infant took one look at the doll before she cooed, hugging it close.

"Maya seems to like Cece," Stuffy laughed, seeing Maya coo.

Doc chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can see that Stuffy."

"Your mom's coming Doc!" Hallie yelled as she turned to the other toys. "Toys go stuffed! Now!"

"Doc I thought I hear Maya crying," Myiesha muttered, coming into the nursery.

"It's alright Mom Maya is better with Cece," Doc said with a smile. "See?"

Myiesha smiled, closing the door to nursery, giving her oldest a "I'm proud of you" wink. "Thanks Doc."

Maya cooed from her crib, wanting to be picked up as Doc laughed.

She may be little but Maya was a little cuddle bug.

"Maya I would love one of your cuddles!" Doc giggled as Maya hugged her.

"I guess Doc doesn't want me anymore," Lambie muttered, hurt as she left Maya's nursery.

"Lambie where are you going?" Stuffy asked, following after her.

The toy lamb sighed, looking at the toy dragon uncertainty.

"I don't know. Make another boy or girl happy since Doc only wants Maya now for cuddles," Lambie decided, packing up her princess stuff.

"But Lambie you and Doc had been through everything together," Chilly reminded Lambie as he hopped into Doc's room.

"Chilly is right. You two are like peas in a pod. Won't Doc be worried?" Hallie asked in concern for the friendship between human and toy lamb. "Besides we're a team!"

Lambie sighed nodding her head. "I know but Doc doesn't want me anymore." Finished with her packing, the lamb turned to her friends sadly. "See ya. "

Late at bedtime, Doc looked around her room before sighing to herself

"Guys have you seen Lambie?" Doc asked her friends with a strained smile. "She isn't in Maya's room or down stairs."

"Lambie left Doc," Chilly answered, pointing to an empty corner of the room.

"S-She left?" Doc stuttered, speechless. "But why?"

"She said that you didn't want her anymore sugar," Hallie explained, frowning a little. "She was so upset."

"Of course I need her Haile! We're a team! Robot Ray has Lambie been by the toy hospital?" Doc asked, worried sick about her beloved friend.

"Lambie? Yes. She's in the toy nursery," Robert Ray answered as Hallie smiled, thankful that Lambie wasn't far.

"We're on our way!" Doc declared with a sigh of relief. "Thanks Robert Ray. She turn to the rest of her toys with a smile. "Guys we have to head to the toy hospital now."

Getting out of bed, Doc and her toys felt the familiar magic around them before hearing a voice talking to the nursery babies.

"Lambie there you are!" Doc yelled upon seeing her best friend.

Lambie jumped a little before turning to her former owner Oh hey Doc. I'm leaving after I say goodbye to the nurse babies."

"Lambie you're my best cuddler!" Doc exclaimed with a laugh. "You've always have been since Dad gave you to me."

"But I thought you don't need me because of Maya," Lambie muttered as Doc warped an arm around her.

"Lambie, that's not true. I'll always need you," Doc assured the toy lamb with a smile.

"But I'm not your number one cuddler anymore Doc!" Lambie pouted with a frown.

"Lambie I think Maya is learning how to give cuddles from you," Doc remarked with a laugh as Lambie gave her a surprised look.

"Really Doc? I didn't know I was teaching her."

"Yes Lambie."

"I guess it's because you've been around her the most sugar," Hallie said with a smile. "That's something to be proud of!"

"I guess it is," Lambie admitted with a smile.

"So are you ready to come home and be mynum one cuddler again?" Doc asked with a chuckle.

"Yes Doc," Lambie answered with a yawn. "Let's go."

Doc held Lambie by her paw as the magic around her and the toys began to show up around them.

Back home Doc yawned, getting into bed as she held Lambie close.


End file.
